Invaders In CyberSpace ! Another Horrid Chatrroom!
by ZimLover05
Summary: MOREFLUFF!! the Zim crew , me & Aqua retell an old angst ,get into an extremely vain conversation about the show , and the@!#$ing ! Aol !
1. Default Chapter

Invaders in CyberSpace ( the saga continues )   
********************************************************************************   
diclaimer   
Cassidy and Fey belong to my friend Aqua , ( TheNefairiousBear, AngelofGaia13 ) .   
So does her story , Operation : Cassiday in which she mention's the influance of alcohol on zim .   
  
The songs " Im Too Sexy " ( I dont know exactly who wrote it ) , and " Don't Speak ! "   
( which belongs to No Doubt ) dont belong to me either .   
  
The story , that I ( JadeEyedWolf ) tell half way through , I'm not quite sure who wrote it , or the title because it retired from the net before I could tell Aqua .   
Anyways that doesn't belong to either of us , and no suing !!!!!  
  
And Tenchi muyo belongs to Pionneer entertainment   
  
Lastly , I dont own Zim or any of Jonnen's creations.do you really think id be here if I did ??  
....Zim +me+ Aqua+ Dib + hawaii = Hey , why are you still reading this ???  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
story note   
The "Unknown Story " that I read starts out one night as Gaz hears something in the Alley ,   
she snuck out , to find that Dib and Zim were fighting in the alley . Dib had a gun ,  
and after a few shots , Zim falters , and he shot him ....  
  
However ...   
The shot missed his Heart because Gaz intervened and knocked it away from the perfect shot .  
  
Gaz took Zim back home , and Dib ws unconcious in the lot ....with the gun .   
  
The night that followed was a long a difficult one for Gaz to indure .   
At one am , she was roused from an useasy sleep by the loud bleep of a warning signal .   
  
Gaz used the keyboard , only half knowing what the alien language meant from Zim's notes in english , and typed in , asking what was wrong .   
  
The master computer , referred to an I.V. needle and a pint of blood . He needed a transfusion !   
  
Finding that no blood stores could be found , she grieved silently , until she found , on his wound , that the blood was red like hers !   
  
She painfully hooked it to both of their arms , turred on the tap , and slept beside him ..  
  
The next morning , Dib was gone from the alley , as well as the gun ...  
  
Far below the surface , in the lab , Zim woke up witha headache .   
Seeing that Gaz was there , and the I.V. , he slowly recapped on what happened last night .   
He carefully dissconnected it , and carried her upstairs , lying her on the couch .   
And thats where I left off .   
********************************************************************************  
This was made when I put my first fic online . Enjoy !!  
  
  
  
JadeEyedWolf: hi there   
SPluto112: Hey!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: sorry i couldn't meet you yesterday , i got caught .  
  
SPluto112: I just posted chapter two!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: whoo hoo !   
  
SPluto112: It's okay. Really, it is!  
  
SPluto112: I got a review that only had "O.O". I removed it .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i was just about to sign on to it , and put mine in   
SPluto112: Cool!  
JadeEyedWolf: oh , is it ok to put , what your writng next at the bottom ?  
SPluto112: what do you mean?  
JadeEyedWolf: like , when you finish writng one story , there is usually a  
blurb at the bottom saying something .  
could i tell about other this i can write next ?  
  
SPluto112: I think so .  
JadeEyedWolf: good . i really dont want to get kicked off this .  
SPluto112: I got BIG plans for chapter three. You wanna know something about  
it?...hee hee....  
JadeEyedWolf: oh yeah !   
SPluto112: Dib, Cass, Zim, and Gaz go to a party, and Zim "accidentally" drinks the punch that has alcohol in it...  
SPluto112: Somebody gave me the idea  
JadeEyedWolf: uh oh   
SPluto112: I'm going to make Zim do some crazy things. Plus, he's going to be flirty!  
JadeEyedWolf: well , on mine that wasnt exactly the problem , because at night , all the coolers were drunk already   
JadeEyedWolf: thats cool !   
SPluto112: (GASPs are heard)  
JadeEyedWolf: heheh   
SPluto112: Anyway, he's going to get flirty with Gaz....hee hee  
SPluto112: hee hee  
JadeEyedWolf: thats is soo cool   
SPluto112: Then Dib goes nuts when he finds out, and Cass has to control his temper  
SPluto112: AGAIN!  
JadeEyedWolf: on mine , he got up the guts and asked her to dance , because she was sitting all alone in "Dont Speak "   
SPluto112: I think GIR is going to show up unexpectedly, and he's going to dance to the song, "I'm Too Sexy"  
SPluto112: Cool!  
JadeEyedWolf: i think her journal entry was really insightful   
JadeEyedWolf: L.MA.O !!!!  
SPluto112: Prepare for GIR madness  
JadeEyedWolf: I CANT WAIT !   
JadeEyedWolf: hey , see my profile ?  
SPluto112: I'm in the middle of the chapter.  
SPluto112: What's your screen name again?  
JadeEyedWolf: ZimLover_05  
JadeEyedWolf: hehe *blushes*   
SPluto112: okay. I'll check you out!  
JadeEyedWolf: k   
SPluto112: hee hee...this chapter is going to be the funniest thing I've written (next to some other fics I wrote)!  
JadeEyedWolf: i hope you like mine , when i get it in .  
SPluto112: awwww....thanks for thanking me.....:-)  
JadeEyedWolf: theres something special for you guys in the cyberspace one too   
SPluto112: Cool!  
SPluto112: I'm making the one where Zim drinks now!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: HEHEHEHEHE \  
SPluto112: (laughs so hard at the thought of GIR dancing to "I'm Too Sexy")  
JadeEyedWolf: If your'e using wordperfect , what do you label the file as   
SPluto112: I use Word Microsoft. And I label it as text only  
JadeEyedWolf: our ASB pres requested that at our graduation party !!  
JadeEyedWolf: ok   
SPluto112: (drinks her soda) Okay. I'm high on caffeine now! (Inhales deeply, and exhales slowly) Here I go! (starts to write)  
JadeEyedWolf: chug !chug ! chug !   
SPluto112: HA-HA-HA!! I CAN DO IT!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: woohoo   
SPluto112: (starts to write) HERE I GOOOOOO!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: OW   
  
SPluto112: Zim walked around the room, and stopped at the punch table. He stopped at two bowels of punch. He tried to decide which one to drink. He had to make sure that there wasn't any water in it. He then took a cup and poured punch in it.  
  
Zim took a sip and said, "Hey, not bad."  
  
SPluto112: As you look up high at the top, you can spot a sign that says over the punch Zim is drinking:  
  
WITH Alcohol!!  
  
*Dun…dun…duuuuuunnnn!!!!!*  
  
SPluto112: Heh heh!!  
JadeEyedWolf: uh oh   
JadeEyedWolf: * wonders what zim is gonna do *   
SPluto112: It's almost near!!! HA-HA!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: oh god .   
SPluto112: Just then, they heard a hiccup. They all turned around to see Zim walking over, almost falling sideways. "HELLO!!" Zim greeted happily.  
  
Dib noticed that this was unusual of him. "Uh Zim is there something wrong?"  
  
"NO! Why do you ask, Dibby?" Zim asked in a cheery voice as he drank the rest of the punch.  
  
SPluto112: LOL!!!! I can't believe I made Zim call him that!!  
JadeEyedWolf: great merciful crap   
SPluto112: This is going to be stupid...  
JadeEyedWolf: stupid is good   
SPluto112: I'm just looking forward to GIR  
SPluto112: I can't WAIT for GIR to come and dance!!  
JadeEyedWolf: okay okay   
SPluto112: here I go, writing the rest! (writes)  
JadeEyedWolf: a pair of glowing blue eyes flash out of the distance , only lighted by the disco ball flicks of reflection *   
SPluto112: what the?  
JadeEyedWolf: "dooommm doomy doom doom doom doomy doom doom . "  
SPluto112: oh no...  
SPluto112: NOT THE SONG!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: doom doom doom ."  
SPluto112: Gaz stuttered, "Uh Zim, what kind of punch or you drinking?"  
  
"I dunno , hiccup "  
  
Dib then smirked evilly. "Hey, Zim, wanna have some of this?" he asked as he held up a creamy biscuit. "It's creamy…has butter smeared all over it, and it's VERY, VERY sweet!"  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz : uhm ..   
SPluto112: Zim's eyes bugged out as he held his mouth. He ran quickly to the bathroom, first bumping his head into the wall, and then walking into the bathroom as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Cassidy stared at Dib. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Dib chuckled. "I had a feeling that he was having a hangover or something."  
  
  
gaz : winces * oh , man ...  
SPluto112: this is what else I've written. Wait until you see what Zim does!!  
JadeEyedWolf: K   
JadeEyedWolf: WAHHH ! I CANT GET MY STORIE UP )   
SPluto112: Why?  
JadeEyedWolf: It wont save , theres something wrong with it   
SPluto112: Suddenly, somebody shouted, "Hey, what's that little kid doing up there on the fan?!"  
  
Dib's eyes went wide as he yelled, "OH MY GOD!! ZIM!!!"  
  
Cassidy and Gaz turned to look up at the fan, to find that Zim was on the fan!!!  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! WEEE!!!! I'm having fuuuuuuunnn!!!" Zim yelled like a nitwit.  
  
SPluto112: Oh my God...  
Gaz : you'll hurt yourself !   
SPluto112: Why can't it save?  
JadeEyedWolf: okay tell me were to go to save it as txt or something   
SPluto112: You press "save as" and when you look at the bottom where it says, "save as type", search for "text only" and chose that  
JadeEyedWolf: right not its (a;\zimmy#1.wpd-unmodified   
SPluto112: I never saw that happen before  
JadeEyedWolf: the list on the side reads...\  
JadeEyedWolf: ok , cancel , veiw... quickfinder... fileoptions , quicklist , setup .., help   
SPluto112: oh my...that never went across that before..  
JadeEyedWolf: oh no !!!   
SPluto112: what?  
JadeEyedWolf: i dont know what ill do if this doesnt go out   
SPluto112: ohhhh man!  
JadeEyedWolf: i still have word pad and notepad programs too  
SPluto112: try notepad. That's TXT  
JadeEyedWolf: hold on   
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: i pasted it . not what ?  
SPluto112: just save it and then try to post it. notepad is text. I use it all the time  
JadeEyedWolf: saved it on the desktop too   
SPluto112: Okay. good idea!  
JadeEyedWolf: ITWORKED ! OH MY GOD THANKS AQUA !  
SPluto112: You're welcome!!  
SPluto112: ;-)  
JadeEyedWolf: How does this title sound ?  
SPluto112: what's the title?  
JadeEyedWolf: " Dib , Zim , me , aqua , and two stolen blasters !! "  
SPluto112: heh heh...sounds funny!  
SPluto112: I say go for it!  
JadeEyedWolf: thanks . im gonna go back and read yours   
SPluto112: Okay!  
JadeEyedWolf: ohh 301 ! someone's been at the keyboard all night   
SPluto112: Heh heh....^^;;  
SPluto112: yes, I was...  
JadeEyedWolf: whats it titled again ?  
SPluto112: Operation: CASSIDY and the chapter is "End of a Friendship" or something like that  
JadeEyedWolf: STILL LOOKING IT UP   
SPluto112: eeps...  
JadeEyedWolf: soory keyboard got stuck .  
JadeEyedWolf: what time did you send it in ?  
SPluto112: Last night around two  
JadeEyedWolf: probally not loaded then , it need 24 hrs .   
SPluto112: wahhhh...oh well  
SPluto112: I can send it over to you  
JadeEyedWolf: cool   
JadeEyedWolf: can i send mine to you ?   
SPluto112: sure! Go ahead!  
JadeEyedWolf: ill see if i can   
SPluto112: I just sent it over  
JadeEyedWolf: hold on , gotta find your e-mail   
SPluto112: k  
JadeEyedWolf: no mail   
SPluto112: wahhhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: sent mine though   
SPluto112: Okay!  
JadeEyedWolf: got it now .  
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: cool   
SPluto112: I'm waiting for yours, if you sent it  
JadeEyedWolf: wow , nice discamer   
SPluto112: thanks  
JadeEyedWolf: you watch tenchi too ?  
SPluto112: Yeah! I think it's funny!  
JadeEyedWolf: ryouko's my fave   
SPluto112: Yeah! She's cool!  
SPluto112: I still can't decide who's best for Tenchi!  
JadeEyedWolf: ive got several pics stuck to my mirror   
SPluto112: Heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: i think ryouko , but she has to learn to be a bit less comeonish...  
JadeEyedWolf: let tenchi make a move   
JadeEyedWolf: heh   
SPluto112: I know.  
JadeEyedWolf: cassiday is an irkan too ?   
JadeEyedWolf: i didnot know that   
SPluto112: where? WHERE DOES IT SAY THAT?  
JadeEyedWolf: hold on , ill recap   
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: bro .   
JadeEyedWolf: wasnt zim on the couch   
SPluto112: Wha? I don't know  
JadeEyedWolf: she said bro to the boy who was on the couch in the 1st paragraph  
JadeEyedWolf: oooo...dib likes her   
SPluto112: that's her brother Abel, not Zim  
SPluto112: Heh heh!!  
JadeEyedWolf: oh   
JadeEyedWolf: ok  
SPluto112: Cassidy: (Blushes madly)  
JadeEyedWolf: oo   
SPluto112: Ho-ho-ho...what's this? Cassidy likes Dib, too, huh?  
JadeEyedWolf: snickers *   
JadeEyedWolf: just dont tell her about yesterday then )  
SPluto112: Good idea  
JadeEyedWolf: wink s*   
JadeEyedWolf: where are those chibi's anyway ?   
SPluto112: huh? chibis? Where?  
JadeEyedWolf: i was referring to zimmy and dib  
SPluto112: heh heh...  
JadeEyedWolf: chibi is japaneese for little   
SPluto112: OOOOOo  
SPluto112: forgot  
SPluto112: Zim is here! (grabs Zim)  
  
Zim: Hey! How'd I get here?  
JadeEyedWolf: *smiles * dont ask me   
SPluto112: me, neither  
JadeEyedWolf: oh yeah , we didnt finish the story did we ?  
SPluto112: Oh yeah! Where were we again?  
JadeEyedWolf: breakfast in the living room , Dib kidnapped gir , was that it ?  
SPluto112: I think that's it...I'm not sure  
Dib : walks through the double doors * thats right , i wanted to hear how the rest went *grins *   
JadeEyedWolf: rolls eyes *   
JadeEyedWolf: well , what do you think cassaday ?  
SPluto112: Cassidy: I think Dib just lost it!  
JadeEyedWolf: no he's been like that .   
JadeEyedWolf: zim and i both know it   
SPluto112: LOL!!!!  
  
Cass: Oh, okay.  
: everyone huddles around the couch , i perch on a desk , dib is between cassaday and you , zim is with me on the desk *   
  
SPluto112: Zim: Sigh..now what?  
  
Me: I dunno.  
JadeEyedWolf: hold on a mitine !   
JadeEyedWolf: meg is interuppting )   
JadeEyedWolf: ok .   
SPluto112: okay  
SPluto112: Okay. Changing name...yes!!! InvaderAqua~ TheNefariousBear!  
JadeEyedWolf: so gaz and Zim are on the couch , zim puts the plate of burnt egg , toast and tea down , and her is checking her for a fever *   
SPluto112: Oh yeah!!  
SPluto112: Continue!  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz : if fine , your'e the one who took the bullet , what about you ?  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim : took her hand * well , i had somone on my side ...  
SPluto112: keep going....  
  
SPluto112: Interesting  
Cass: Romantic..sniff...(holds Dib's hand)  
  
Me: Grrrr  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Girs still sleeping .   
JadeEyedWolf: he was talking to my PooChie earlier though ,   
JadeEyedWolf: ive never seen him that bored   
SPluto112: LOL!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: anyways , in the lane ...  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib was gone from the ground ,   
SPluto112: Okay  
JadeEyedWolf: a red smudge was all that was left of Zim's dying patch ..  
JadeEyedWolf: and the gun ..  
JadeEyedWolf: was nowhere to be found .  
SPluto112: is gone, right?  
JadeEyedWolf: yep   
SPluto112: I was right!!  
JadeEyedWolf: you remebered   
SPluto112: Yep! keep going!!  
JadeEyedWolf: okay   
JadeEyedWolf: lets see  
JadeEyedWolf: well , the day past kind of slowly , for the pair in the house after that ...  
JadeEyedWolf: and at about the same time as he was shot last night , she left   
SPluto112: yeah..  
JadeEyedWolf: well , dib was still pretty ticked , and this just made him madder   
JadeEyedWolf: sooo   
SPluto112: uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz got in the door , she went up to her own , and she was just about to pull out her keys when ..  
SPluto112: uh ohhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: a hand clapped over her mouth . She was getting pulled from the back .  
SPluto112: yikes!  
JadeEyedWolf: she tryed to scream and bite , but dark glove covered the hand   
  
JadeEyedWolf: she looked up , the room twisting and finally ...  
SPluto112: Uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: ...she passed out   
SPluto112: ahhhh! keep going!  
JadeEyedWolf: through the night , Zim couldn't sleep . something just wasn't right ..  
JadeEyedWolf: ( if you watch tenchi , this happens when ryouko is is deep truble )   
SPluto112: Okay! No wonder why it's so familiar!  
JadeEyedWolf: well he donned his shirt , back pack and stuff , and made his way out   
JadeEyedWolf: the moon hung high in the shky , taking him back to a time when choices were clear   
SPluto112: uh oh....  
* zim watches me , wide eyed , and dib is all melty *   
* from cassidy *   
SPluto112: LOL!  
JadeEyedWolf: gee i thought you'd be jealous )  
JadeEyedWolf: *winks *   
SPluto112: Oh yeah! Grrrrrr  
SPluto112: Keep going  
JadeEyedWolf: Like i had to remind you ..  
  
SPluto112: ANYWAYS ...  
JadeEyedWolf: ummmm....  
JadeEyedWolf: oh yeah   
SPluto112: Heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: he came to the lane   
JadeEyedWolf: a shadow moved in the dark , like a whisper in the wind   
SPluto112: yeahhhhhh  
SPluto112: AH!  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim stopped , turned , and saw a pair of glowing eyes , slightly demonic focus on his own   
SPluto112: uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: The shadow lept forward into the light   
SPluto112: eeps!  
JadeEyedWolf: if i may quote from one of mine .. " Black hair , black attire , Blue eyes shining like diamonds ."  
SPluto112: Ahhhh!!!! I already know who it is!  
JadeEyedWolf: duh   
SPluto112: ^^;;  
JadeEyedWolf: the wind carried on with it a shriek , the purpose was becoming clear ..  
SPluto112: uh oh  
SPluto112: don't like the sound of that  
  
Dib : your'e not supposed to ..  
everyone looks at Dib *   
Dib : what ?  
  
SPluto112: Shut up! (whacks Dib) continue!  
cassiday : *snickers *   
JadeEyedWolf: okay   
JadeEyedWolf: Zim glared at his oldest and worst rival , it icy enough to freeze blood   
SPluto112: Uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim : where's Gaz , Dib ?   
SPluto112: Eeps....  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib : where do you think ?   
SPluto112: Ahhh!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib dashed up on the fence , and jumped to a roof , the shingles not even crunching with his wieght   
JadeEyedWolf: Dib : If you dont think your'e up to the game , go back now .   
SPluto112: Ahhh  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim sprinted after him , Dib a bit quicker   
JadeEyedWolf: it stopped as they came to a blue two storie , Zim reconized it as Dib's own .  
Dib: Ha-ha!  
  
Me: (Whacks him)  
SPluto112: Continue  
JadeEyedWolf: DIB !   
Dib: Sorry!!  
JadeEyedWolf: fine thank you   
JadeEyedWolf: it didnt end   
JadeEyedWolf: there was a dark side .  
SPluto112: I know. Continue  
JadeEyedWolf: there on the second top was gaz .  
JadeEyedWolf: she was tied , her arms pinned to her sides , upside down   
JadeEyedWolf: her voice shattered the lock on Dib   
SPluto112: OOOO!!! Keep going!  
JadeEyedWolf: Zimm dont !   
JadeEyedWolf: Just go !   
SPluto112: Ahh!! Keep going!  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib pulled the rope   
JadeEyedWolf: she shook with it , as it quaked , she shouted .   
JadeEyedWolf: Dib was on the very top , the blade gleamed in the moonlight  
SPluto112: Ahhhh!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: the end of the rope was tied around the branch ,the middle , getting weak   
JadeEyedWolf: Dib held the blade to the weak side .  
JadeEyedWolf: sorry about that   
SPluto112 signed off at 3:06:21 PM.   
SPluto112: what happened?  
JadeEyedWolf: my stupid aol connnection )   
  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib : now , what choices are there ?   
JadeEyedWolf: Dib : oh yes ...  
SPluto112: Oh brother (sweatdrop) just shut up!!  
Dib : i didnt say anything ..  
.. it was the story !  
JadeEyedWolf: bites lip * sorry   
SPluto112: It's okay. Please continue  
JadeEyedWolf: okay .  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim watched in horror as gaz screamed ,  
squeezing her eyes shut .  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib glanced at his sister   
SPluto112: AHHH!!  
JadeEyedWolf: " no screaming , remember that its all in your head ."   
SPluto112: Continue  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim glared as Dib turned the blade over in his hand ,   
awaiting the answer .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: " Dib , you sick bastard .  
She's your'e own sister . "   
SPluto112: Yeah!!!!!! CONTINUE!!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib glared back wickedly , " yes , but since your'e oh so close to each other , i decided she'd be best for convincing ..."  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz tryed to move , the rope swinging back and forth   
SPluto112: Ah!  
JadeEyedWolf: " Dib , if i ever get a hold of you again ill -   
JadeEyedWolf: dib held up the blade . " What ? send me to hell ? i think not . "   
SPluto112: OHhhhhhhhhhh  
SPluto112: CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! YEAH, BABY!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: let me tell you , if she doesn't , someone will . * rolls up sleeve *   
SPluto112: ooooo  
* dib cowers behind cassiday , zim laughs *   
SPluto112: LOL!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: nice   
JadeEyedWolf: well , our little friend gir remember ?   
JadeEyedWolf: in the shadows of dibs room , the little sir unit had played with the ropes around him   
JadeEyedWolf: i guess Dib never passed boy scouts *winks *   
SPluto112: YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: * starts laughing *   
SPluto112: hang on  
SPluto112: k continue  
JadeEyedWolf: well , he saw the lava lamps ,  
equiptment and such and wanted to play ....  
dib : oh shit .   
SPluto112: AH!  
JadeEyedWolf: but ...  
SPluto112: what?  
JadeEyedWolf: he heard something   
SPluto112: uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: he turned , and gaz was by the window   
JadeEyedWolf: Gir : hi gazzy !   
SPluto112: continue  
JadeEyedWolf: gaz immeadeatly gasped ,  
and saw girs eyes glow from dib's room   
JadeEyedWolf: she mouthed open the window   
JadeEyedWolf: he did   
JadeEyedWolf: she said shhh ...  
SPluto112: yeeeeeaaaaahhh  
JadeEyedWolf: meanwhile , Dib and Zim were being rather petty  
and hurled insults   
JadeEyedWolf: Gir : why are you all ropey ?  
SPluto112: heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: gaz rolled her eyes , well , as well , as possible , because she was upside down   
SPluto112: heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: Gir , you still have your lazer ?   
SPluto112: brb  
JadeEyedWolf: k  
Dib and Zim : OH MY gAWD.  
SPluto112: what?  
JadeEyedWolf: what ? what ?  
SPluto112: Why did Dib and Zim say oh my God for?   
is that the story  
JadeEyedWolf: noo ....  
JadeEyedWolf: points to zimmy *  
  
SPluto112: Ohhh.  
Gir : yep !   
SPluto112: heh heh  
SPluto112: continue  
JadeEyedWolf: gaz : well , Dib put me up here ...  
JadeEyedWolf: and its awfully high and ......  
SPluto112: okay. continue!  
JadeEyedWolf: ...i will make you blueberry cupcakes if you can get me down .  
JadeEyedWolf: this , was a mistake .   
SPluto112: heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: me : oh , gaz .   
JadeEyedWolf: well , aiming it directly for the weak part ...  
SPluto112: heh heh...continue  
JadeEyedWolf: Gir waves a bye bye   
SPluto112: heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: Right then , Zim looked up   
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!   
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim , as if he'd been electrocuted ,   
he dove to the impending shadow , dib , just realizing , the rope was cut   
SPluto112: ooooooooo  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz , expecting to be dead , squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth   
SPluto112: ooooo  
JadeEyedWolf: instead ...  
JadeEyedWolf: she landed rigidly on what she thought were two poles   
JadeEyedWolf: relizing , no amount of concrete was added to her anatomy , she opened her eyes   
SPluto112: continue  
JadeEyedWolf: there were a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her  
from over her own   
SPluto112: heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim puffed "caught-y-you .."  
SPluto112: LOL  
JadeEyedWolf: she smiled .   
SPluto112: okay..  
JadeEyedWolf: well , dib was not to be taken for granted ..  
Dib: YEAH!  
JadeEyedWolf: the knife still at hand , he hurled it down ,   
playing for a true aim .   
JadeEyedWolf: shut up dib !   
SPluto112: YEAH! continue  
JadeEyedWolf: well guess who caught it ?  
SPluto112: who?  
JadeEyedWolf: Gir .  
* Zim looks at me * Gir ??   
JadeEyedWolf: yep  
  
Cassidy: Gir?  
  
Dib: GIR?  
  
Me: Gir?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , zim here was smart enough to reload fuel  
and make it so no more tuna could be loaded .  
GIR : Awwwww.... tuna .....  
SPluto112: LOL!  
JadeEyedWolf: hehe   
JadeEyedWolf: anyway   
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim was reeely grateful ,  
but pushed that aside and grabbed the knife   
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz : watch it "   
SPluto112: continue  
JadeEyedWolf: he carefully cut her loose , niether knowing What dib was really doing .  
SPluto112: Okay  
JadeEyedWolf: well , the box in his room , was still empty .   
SPluto112: uh oh  
JadeEyedWolf: And knowing how gaz was , he knew back up was an option .  
SPluto112: yep  
JadeEyedWolf: he opened his jacket and pulled out the handgun .  
JadeEyedWolf: Gaz stood up .   
SPluto112: AHHH!!! (whacks Dib)  
SPluto112: MEANIE!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: as the shot broke the silence , Gaz gasped .  
SPluto112: AHHH!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim felt her fall beside him   
SPluto112: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (starts to beat up Dib) YOU SON OF A---!!!!!  
  
Zim: Go, go, go, go!!!!  
Cassidy: WHOA!  
JadeEyedWolf: holds aqua back *   
JadeEyedWolf: STOP IT !  
SPluto112: IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!!  
JadeEyedWolf: life isnt , but you'll kill him before i tell you the end .  
SPluto112: Okay. I'l stop...  
  
Cassidy: Dib, are you alright?  
  
Dib: Yeah, I'm fine  
SPluto112: Please continue!!  
JadeEyedWolf: me : Zim , you should know better .  
Zim: oops.  
JadeEyedWolf: thats better   
SPluto112: please continue  
JadeEyedWolf: when gaz hit the ground , she saw the horror on Zim's face .   
SPluto112: sniff...continue..  
JadeEyedWolf: she smiled and said , " run . "   
SPluto112: (holds the urge to beat up Dib, and goes back to normal) continue  
JadeEyedWolf: the sky became dark , and cold blood ran down her waist , bit by bit .  
SPluto112: wahhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: and finally , she closed her eyes .  
SPluto112: wahhhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim picked her up , and looked up at Dib .  
JadeEyedWolf: the ice blue eyes of the shadow , were no longer that of a demon ..  
SPluto112: wahhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: they were that of mysterie , bottomless .  
SPluto112: continue..  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib dropped his gun , watched in fall to the ground , an enterinity passing as it hit the ground   
  
SPluto112: Heh heh...continued  
SPluto112: continue  
SPluto112: DARN! MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!!  
JadeEyedWolf: Zim watched him fall to his knees *   
SPluto112: ......continue.......  
  
Cassidy: Sniff....  
JadeEyedWolf: tears fell over his cheek and there was undying anger in his eyes .  
JadeEyedWolf: "look what youv'e done ! "   
SPluto112: wahhh  
JadeEyedWolf: " blood on blood , when will it all end for you ! "   
  
... And with that , Dib watched him leave , the limp figure of his sister in his arms ..  
SPluto112: continue  
SPluto112: waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: the night was endless   
JadeEyedWolf: he dipped below , into the lab , and set her on the table ..  
SPluto112: contine...snif  
JadeEyedWolf: he wheeled up the chair , and typed until his fingers bled , the containment field rising , and the mecca hands stitching   
SPluto112: okay  
JadeEyedWolf: the iv reconnected , and he stayed up through it all   
SPluto112: !!!!! Continue!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: after awile , he went back to the monitor , deconnecting the Iv , she was to be in suspended animation until tomarrow   
JadeEyedWolf: her face was so fragile , she looked like a porcelcan doll   
JadeEyedWolf: Gir fell out of the elevator   
SPluto112 signed off at 4:26:52 PM.   
JadeEyedWolf: hello ?  
Previous message was not received by SPluto112 because of error: User SPluto112 is not available.  
  
JadeEyedWolf: damn !   
SPluto112 signed on at 4:27:51 PM.   
JadeEyedWolf: hi   
SPluto112: sorrry. My computer crashed  
JadeEyedWolf: oh im sorry .  
SPluto112: it's okay. It wasn't your fault  
  
JadeEyedWolf: hey Zim could be on next , its u -Pick time   
JadeEyedWolf: on nick   
SPluto112: YEAH!!!!!!!! Zim better win!!!!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: okay , like i said , zim fell out of the elevator   
SPluto112: He better come on! Or I kiiiiiilllllllll  
  
JadeEyedWolf: wait , it was gir  
JadeEyedWolf: my mistake   
SPluto112: Heh heh  
JadeEyedWolf: okay , seeing Gaz , he bounced up and down like a super ball , all the way towrd the suspended animation tank   
SPluto112: Silly robot .  
JadeEyedWolf : well duh , he does have paperclip and gumball brains .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: when he was an inch away from the cords , zim grabbed him by the antenna   
JadeEyedWolf: face to face he growled :   
  
SPluto112: U-PICK TIME OVER HERE!!!!!  
SPluto112: ..............  
JadeEyedWolf: oooohhhhhhh dammit !!!!!!!!!!  
SPluto112: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
SPluto112: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , its going to be on on friday anyway   
SPluto112: and Saturday, hopefully!  
  
Zim : how can they want that pitiful human Tim more that me ? !   
  
SPluto112: but still....KIIIIIIIIILLLL!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: not dib . please .   
JadeEyedWolf: i dont think he can take much more   
SPluto112: Yeah...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , zim , there are a lot of kids watching , and you scare them   
JadeEyedWolf: Zim : WHAT ?   
JadeEyedWolf: you scare them .  
SPluto112: LOL!!  
Dib : snickers *   
SPluto112: Oh, and Dib doesnt?  
  
Dib: (GASP!)  
  
Cassidy: Hee hee...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: starts laughing *   
JadeEyedWolf: well , sorry , zim ...  
JadeEyedWolf:... but i still like you .   
JadeEyedWolf: * smiles sweetly *   
SPluto112: Zim: ^^ Everybody does, eh?  
Cassidy; Not really...  
  
Zim: AH!  
JadeEyedWolf: well i do anyway ..   
JadeEyedWolf: but dont ask aqua , she likes dib   
dib : blushes *   
SPluto112: .......  
  
Cassidy: Do you like Zim, too?  
  
....of course I do!! Why wouldn't I love the little Irken?! SOMEBODY can be crazy not to like him!  
zim : okay .....  
me : i know , just dont make any sudden movements ....  
  
SPluto112: Aqua: But Dib is a lot cuter!  
  
Zim: Oh, and I'm not?!  
  
Aqua:...........no  
JadeEyedWolf: That's mean ! He is not !!!  
SPluto112: Aqua: I was kidding  
Zim: You better be!  
JadeEyedWolf: but then again , we have differeant tastes , and mine happens to be green   
SPluto112: Mine happens to have a taste for kids with black spiky hair and trench coats....or black...green's cool, too  
JadeEyedWolf: well , should we finish the story before this becomes a cat fight or something ?  
SPluto112: Yeah. I think that's a good idea  
JadeEyedWolf: " IF YOU UNPLUG HER THEN SO HELP ME YOU WILL WATCH C-SPAN 24-7 ! "   
JadeEyedWolf: GIR : Eeep !   
SPluto112: YEAH!!! Continue  
JadeEyedWolf: well , he throws gir back into the elevator shaft , it goes up and he goes back to work   
JadeEyedWolf: poor gir , he's an abuse bag )  
SPluto112: LOL!!!  
SPluto112: continue  
* everybody snicker *   
JadeEyedWolf: okay , the morning light falls over the lane , over the gun , which is buried , and Dib is gone ..  
Dib: Where am I?  
  
Cassidy: Shut up and listen!  
JadeEyedWolf: his room is bare of the essentuals , and the moped is gone too.  
  
JadeEyedWolf:Oh Shit ! G2g ! see you later , meet me at 11 !   
JadeEyedWolf: byee   
SPluto112: okay. Later!  
JadeEyedWolf: byee zim *winks * 


	2. Author's last word

Author's word **************************************  
Yeah ! its me .   
this was basicly fluff comedy .   
  
well , the Cyberspace thingies are going really well .   
Zim and Dib are out every day , so they just chill .   
  
Gir isn't usually around , he was sleeping after having   
an argument with my Poochie ," Night Runner" , and has   
been sleeping ever since .   
  
Well , In case you were wondering ,   
the rest of the " Unknown storie " was composed   
of Gaz and Zim waking up at 10 something , and sealing   
the real deal on their relationship .   
no , its wasn't a lemon , you Hentai !   
  



End file.
